Innocent Obsession
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: (one shot)This is on Jim's point of view on how he feel's about a certain wild red head. Still he knows he could not have him but still it's just an innocent obesession. Right?


Authors Note: Haloooo and welcome to this fic... yeah so hiya and welcome to Innocent Obsession. Oh and from the summary if you don't know who the wild red head is you shouldn't read this fic because I'm ashamed of you. Right and don't you love the tittle. So this is a one shot but if it turns out a lot of people like this fic I'll make more so if you do send a review and if I get a good amount I'll update ^_^_^_^_^_^. Oh btw if you think this story is Innocent don't read this because ounce again I'm ashamed of you. Also while reading ignore all mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: You could most likely guess what I'm going to put here, I OWN OUTLAW STAR MAW HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, please don't sue me or do anything illegal to me except if you're a really hot girl *dose that thing where you raise the eyebrows twice*!  
Innocent Obsession  
  
One Shot ^_^v  
  
I love him, I think in two different ways though, one way is the way you love a friend or maybe a family member. The second is a kind of love you feel as a kind of passion, love, or maybe even an obsession, but a kind of obsession that's real love, not a kind of you feel for an inanimate object like the guy I'm secretly lusting for. Man we saved the universe yay for us, but now I'm after something else. I stare as he lays back drooling all over himself as he sleeps on the couch. I kinda want to cuddle next to him right now it's tempting. I watch him kinda lay back drooling all over himself. I looked at his tanned color skin as he slowly moved up and down from his light snoring.  
  
"Jim," I turn around to see Mel calling for me,(a/n: I know it's going to be less professional to just keep calling Mefina Mel but way to lazy so no flames about that kay.) "Could you do me a favor and get Gene dressed. We have to go do that job for catching those mutated mice from the factory."  
  
I gave her a quick smile, "Kay," She then left to go to the get some supplies for our little "mission." I went over next to Gene and then fell in a trance at... at... well the perfect essence I felt about him. I stared at his face trying to remember every detail about him. Then I slowly moved my eyes down to below his waist and in between his thighs. I shocked myself for even deciding to look that way. I realized what I was doing but I couldn't stop nor did I want to. I stared at the lump on his pants a little deeper and then I found my hand going, reaching out and now I know I was doing wrong and now I wanted to stop. I was only thirteen and he was nine years older then me but hell. I wanted him so badly. I loved him more and more everyday that the lust I was getting from him was harder and harder to resist. Way to hard now, I just couldn't stop my hand now. Right above the lump now. God, this is wrong to do I know but now my body is in control and I'm happy about it. Now my hand is slowly moving down, closer and closer. Now! My hand is touching it now. Well, there's still his boxers blocking from me completely touching but I could make out the details and the way it should look now. Sadly my whole body is getting completely tense now and this isn't enough I really need to get closer now. What's happening isn't enough. I could my thing and I was willing to go all the way with him. I slowly put my hand under his boxers and was about to reach for it but then I backed out. I couldn't do this without him willing to do it with me. I love him and I gotta respect him. I sat back down and called him hoping he wouldn't notice a bump in between my pants, "Hey Gene, get up! Gene come on Mel's waiting for us."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on." I watched him get up and start yawning. What he said though got to me, 'Keep your pants on.' I then found my mouth starting to mouth something, 'You wont believe how much I want them off.' Then he left to go change into his working cloths so we could go after those evil mice.  
  
Well, damn. I feel like I just want his body right now even though I want every little bit of him. I met Gene, I know him but still I've met him and know him better then the back of my hand but still, just because you know the back of your hand doesn't mean you never would get a second look. Well, I want my first real look, so you know I'm not really after his body. I don't only love his body, I love the way how he makes me feel sometimes and the self-esteem he gives me. The feeling I get around him is impossible to explain, it's just I feel poor joy, a sense of tension, maybe something erotic, and I guess something that makes me lose my outside self and takes out my inner me. The one all people try to hide unless someone brings it out of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
I sighed, "God Gene, we have been going after these mice all day. Come on, don't you think we got all of them." I sounded more annoyed then I really am but that's how it always comes out.  
  
"No, Jim not yet," I looked at Mel as she continued to talk to me, "We can't until we are sure we got all the mice." I gave a look of defeat and gave up another sigh. Damn it, I hate Mel honestly. Well, not completely though, I love her but she's taking Gene away from me! I don't think anyone knows really though. I stare at Mel more closely though she's just... perfect... I can see why Gene loves her. S***, I want him soooooo badly. It's slowly taking over me again. I look over at Gene as he is slowly taping the walls for more of those scary mice. Just thinking about them made me forget about everything. I swear... they were about the size of maybe a large rabbit. Sadly they lost all there fur and there skin was pulled back showing there mouths and there newly developed sharp teeth which I swear there teeth had teeth. Yes that and the fact there eyes still looked so sweet and like they were just normal mice but if they saw you they'd attack but they still had normal eyes, not to also mention how hard it had been to kill-  
  
"Jim hey you in there?" I turned over sharply to see Gene flashing me a smile as he called me. He jogged by still... he was... the way I felt when he looked at me I swear things inside me would just lose it. I gave him a quick nod and just sat down. He gave me an odd look but he just ran off. I started to hug my knees and bury my face into them. Then I was starting to cry. I didn't know why but deep inside me I knew. I could feel it mocking me deep inside me and it hurt. It was screaming on how things could never be my way. I continued losing it... knowing now I had to have him no matter what! I would go ahead and kill my self if anything wasn't going to happen between us.  
  
I cried there for maybe five minutes when I felt a hand relax on my back and someone sliding their back on the wall to sit next to me. I felt so happy, I turned over and felt me lose part of my grin. Mel was patting my back and she was... smiling? I stopped a bit but I could tell my eyes were still red. She looked at me more closely as if she was trying to see who I was like reading a book about my life, "Jim you love him don't you." I was shocked, but she still went on, "I could tell you do, look I also know that you've been feeling things about all of this. Still I want you to know that you I'm going to end it with him now. I don't really know why but don't feel guilty like you are the one doing all of this."  
  
"What!?!" I sat there more shocked then ever in my whole life. HOW, how could she be stopping that. The thing I want more then ever in the whole F******* world she has and she doesn't want it. Wait... she said I could have him if I want, but how dose she know I've never been open about this and I always never done anything where people could see me. I gave her another weird look then asked, "How do you know about me and Gene? And why are you going to break up with Gene?"  
  
She gave me a look that could tell she was happy yet stressed. "I don't really know Jim, but I do know that you love him more then I do and I'm starting to lose my love for him. I held on to it a bit too long but now I know I'm no longer fond of it. I'm going to miss it when I let the love go, but that's just going to have to happen. So please do what you can and be brave."  
  
I smiled at Mel. I gave her a hug and feeling like this was a perfect day, better then anything knowing now my chance to get closer with Gene was slowly going up and up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Gene's in his room right now. Mel broke up with him about an hour ago, she told him what she told me about her holding onto the love a tad too long. If only she told about me and then I could get over all of this and be happy. Still for a two letter word if is way too huge in life.  
  
I stared at the door feeling like something was trying to keep me away from it, yet I still felt like something pushing me towards it and both were forcing me to do something. I started to knock on the door feeling every thump go around me for an odd reason. I heard some blankets shuffling around knowing he heard me, "Gene, are you there? Look it's me Jim come on open up."  
  
"Come in Jim." I stepped in seeing that the room was dark and had relaxing music playing. He just sat there all depressed and feeling upset now I felt like I could just take him right now. I got rid of those thoughts and just sat right next to him. I felt my whole body getting ready to go, I now possessed a carefully hidden erection hoping that Gene wouldn't notice it, for now. I put my hand on his shoulder then asked, "Gene how you feeling big guy?"  
  
He turned over looking at me not really giving me a big smile or anything but I still felt like he was happy to see me. I smiled at him giving a grin as wide as I could make. He gave me an odd look then said, "Heh, why so happy?"  
  
I kept my smile and felt my smile expanding, "Well... I just feel happy today for an odd reason."  
  
"Well, yay for you? Well at least one of us is having a good day and never take anything for granted." Then to my shock he started to give a little grin. So, that's why I love him so much, he's the perfect guy, well he's not perfect but still he's who I want and I want him. Crap, I could feel myself being drawn to him. Well, I wasn't moving but I could feel myself being drawn to him. I looked at him and stared at the grin more closely. He turned his head so he was staring at me more closely. I felt my eyes start to moisten (a/n: Well doesn't the word moisten just sound so wrong. That's why I'm using this word.) We stared more closely into each others eyes. I stared so deeply into his eyes I saw myself and I didn't look no more a child but someone who you could love...  
  
I closed my eyes and I slowly leaned in for a kiss. I smiled as I got closer to him and then I felt our lips make contact. His lips were a lot softer then I thought, this kiss felt so much better then I really thought too. Wait, there was no response. I opened my eyes and then felt something in me shatter. As my eyes were filled with passion and love his eyes showed he was scared and confused. Then suddenly I felt his hand stretch out on my chest and he flung me away from him. I landed hard on my a**, it hurt like a bastered but still. He looked at me scared and mad then he said, "Jim what f****** hell do you think you're doing? Look just get out of here please."  
  
I stood up feeling tears fall from my face. I didn't care about the tears or how much my a** hurt. What bothered me the most was the fact he just left me like that. Then I found myself starting to yell at him, "Fine you know what, I never needed you, ever? So... BYE!" I ran out of his room and ran straight into my room. There I grabbed my bag and started to pack as much things as I could. Clothes, money, pictures, anything I could grab that would help.  
  
I stared at the house for one last time. I still felt tears going down my cheeks. I rubbed them off with my thumb imagining someone else was. Who? maybe Gene or anyone else now I really didn't care about any kind of freaken s*** that I meet. I took one more look at the place and whispered a simple good bye.  
  
~Three Years Latter~  
  
"Hey, Jim you in there?" I looked over at Leo (a/n: Well Jim's my favorite character and now I'm buddies with him, even though Leo isn't my real name. Well, now if you ever wondered what I'm like just imagine Leo cuz I'm going to make myself just like him.)  
  
I looked at him tired and grumpy, "Yes I'm here." Leo's a good friend but still he could get a bit innoying. Still if I never met him I would've have done my fun jumping off a bridge. He stopped me though, he pretty much tackled me. Ever since then we became friends but I never told him why I had tried to kill myself. Although he never asked he still wonders. Still though when I found out about his life, me wanting to jump of a bridge seemed stupid.  
  
These psychos just broke into their house and killed the parents. Kris, Leo's older sister (a/n: Heh, Kris is Pinkie,) who was fourteen and Leo was ten at this. They got away with the mom taking a hit from a gun that just made her dissolve? Yeah, makes me seem like a lost. It's been about four years since then. Well, after that they set up their own business after that, doing anything from fixing jeans, to killing evil mutated mice, "Halooooooo Jim you in there. Tis me Leo, so would you go out with her?"  
  
I gave another bored sigh, for about a year now he's been setting me up with girls. I turned over and saw Kris giving me a look that said, "Another one huh?" I just gave her a nod and she smiled back. Sadly though, she's in love with me also being two years older then me. She also knows I know too. There's a sadder point to all of this, Leo doesn't even have a clue and he's only two years younger then me. However, there is something none of them know. The fact that I'm gay, however I might be bi, although if I am I'll just wait for that fact to bite my "sexy little a**."  
  
I looked back at Leo who was giving me a smile, "Maybe next time." He gave me an odd look but just shrugged. I started staring at the ceiling and started to see a figure. Gene, I missed him like hell. Why? Why the hell did I just leave. I even went looking for him about a year ago and I found the place empty. I closed my eyes and started thinking about times we had together.  
  
I remember the first time I met Gene. I was only about seven and was still waiting for my dad to come back. I waited for about a two months and hadn't eaten in about a week. I was crying, I guess loud because Gene, who was sixteen found me and asked if I was okay. I'm pretty self reliant and don't need much help but there I started to bawl like a baby. He picked me up and took me to a restaurant and started feeding me. He then stayed at my house and took care of me, we waited for about a year then he took me out of there and we went somewhere else. I owe Gene my life, and thing is, I don't remember ever thanking him for that.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
I saw that out front we had a costumer. I saw Kris go up and head to our costumer, "Hello how could we help you."  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you could help me find him?" The voice rang a bell in my head, it wasn't Gene's because it was a girls voice. Wait, Mel?  
  
"Sure of course we'd be willing to help out with anything." Kris sounded to cheerful, well that's how she is though.  
  
"Well, here's my number and you could reach me if you have anything new. Oh of course here is what he looks like and some papers about him."  
  
I heard Kris give a slight oh, "Well ummm sure we'll call you if we find anything about him." Then I heard our costumer go and then I saw Kris holding a picture and approaching me!  
  
I gave her a fake smile and asked, "Who are we looking for?"  
  
She gave me a look of anger and retorted, "Well, turns out we are looking for this person who well is you!"  
  
I gave a slight gulp, "Kay.... crap."  
  
Leo then stood up and said, "Jim what's going on?"  
  
I held a look of defeat and told them all about Gene and Mel. I also told him about the move I tried to pull and what came out of it. When I finished tears were falling down my cheek, Kris gave me a hug that I didn't want but I didn't push.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Kris called Mel and told her about everything. Turns out Gene just ran off and locked himself away after I left and Mel just spent her time looking for us. She found Gene about three months ago and now we're going to have a little get together. Still I'm scared of what would happen, to be honest I don't know if I love him. A few years ago I was obsessed with him but that was then, what about now? Does he love me?  
  
What if he does though? I mean he locked himself away after I left, dose that mean he loves me in the way I want him to love me? Or, what if he felt guilty!! F***** hell. Still what am I going to do. Should I leave Leo and Kris? Or do I go and stay with Gene if he wants me back. Still I think I should talk to Leo first, he did a lot for me.  
  
I stood at Leo's door and knocked on it, "Come in."  
  
I stepped into his room and noticed he was reading a book. I felt weird knowing that I might have to say good bye to my best friend, I looked at him and asked, "So ummmmm are you mad at me."  
  
He just gave me a look and said, "What? Mad? Nope, why would I be?"  
  
I found myself laughing then I felt a tear fall down my eye. Was it because I was laughing or was I sad? I turned my head as I we heard the door bell ring. There here.  
  
I ran towards the door and opened it as fast as I could. There I saw Gene as he looked the same as he always did. Perfect. I jumped into his arms feeling myself starting to cry again. I felt his arm go around my neck as he hugged me back. I looked up into his eyes and found he was crying too. My tears trickled my cheeks but they came to a stop when Gene put his fingers in the way and wiped them off. He was still taller then me but I went up to kiss him. As my lips hit his this time I felt a response. His lips moved with mine and I felt so happy. Our lips parted and I smiled at him as he smiled back. I turned around and found that Mel, Kris, and Leo were watching us. Kris was giving the biggest grin though, although she was crying I felt like she was happier then I was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
I stood watching the sunset as I held my love and my obsession in my arms. I looked at him more closely and asked, "On the day that I kissed you why did you push me away?"  
  
He turned his position to look at me, "Honestly Jim, I don't know. Well, I didn't know I loved you that much until you left and I found a picture of you. I broke down crying and that's when I left."  
  
I gave an amazing smile as I felt him kiss me, even though this was an intense moment I was still smiling, then I whispered the words, "Thank you."  
  
Authors Note: Tis all of it! Oh please review cuz I might make a sequel to this if you like it. Oh and don't get mad if something doesn't really go along the real plot. Kay bye bye. 


End file.
